Insurance
by Vii Zee
Summary: Cosima/Sarah. / She went back to Canada that weekend with a mind buzzing with anger.


She went back to Canada that weekend, with barely anything in her tiny luggage and a mind buzzing with anger. And hurt. And betrayal.

And confusion. None of those touches lighting her skin on fire had felt fake, none of the kisses had felt like they were in any way a lure, a trap. None of the gasps and moans felt forced.

But here she was, back in Canada, knocking on the door to Felix's apartment, because where else would Sarah be? She needed to talk to someone, anyone, even if she knew that this was going to probably lead to some sort of 'I told you so' trip on her British counterpart's side, and a lot of joints lit and smoked on her side.

But Alison had her own shit to deal with and she didn't want to dump anything else on her.

She slammed her hand twice on the metal door and stood, quietly, listening to the sound of footsteps shuffle towards the door and unbolt it. It slid open, and she smiled wanly at a distraught Felix.

"Hey."

"Oh, God," he rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let her in. "What are you doing here, Freaky Leekie?"

She wanted to protest to that, she really did, but instead she just sighed. "I…I need to talk to Sarah."

He looked at her, and for a second she thought she saw understanding in him, a flicker in his eyes that showed that maybe he got it, that she didn't need jokes right now. His mouth formed a small 'o' shape and he walked further into the apartment, presumably to get Sarah.

Within seconds, Sarah was standing in front of her, looking at her in that way that made Cosima feel as though she was some sort of bug Sarah meant to squish. She had her luggage at her feet and her hands deep in her pockets when she spoke.

"Delphine and I-"

"Oh, I knew it!"

"Uh…"

"Delphine's your monitor, isn't she?"

"Not exactly…"

Sarah jumped onto the sofa, her legs taking up the length of it, and smiled wickedly at Cosima, winking at her. "So, what happened?"

She shook her head in response – she really didn't want to talk about it – and just walked near Sarah, wringing her hands slightly as she talked. "She was sent by Leekie to…uh…gather information, about us. She thought she was doing it to help us, and I just told her I needed time to think. So I got here as fast as I could because I can't…I can't stand being in the same state as her right now."

"You shagged her, didn't ya?"

"How'd you-"

"Cos, love, I live with Fe. I can tell when someone bats for the other team, you know."

Cosima just nodded and sighed heavily, putting a hand in her hair and closing her eyes, just frozen on the spot. "She slept with me and then told Leekie everything."

"I told you s-"

"I know, Sarah. I know."

Silence fell, and Cosima wondered if maybe Sarah just didn't care (typical of her, wouldn't it be?). She was about to open her eyes and leave when she felt a gentle hand grab hers and tug slightly. She opened her eyes, and Sarah was looking up at her, smiling softly and pulling her down to sit on the sofa. She found herself awkwardly sat in between Sarah's legs, and Sarah had wrapped her arms around Cosima's shoulders and pulled her to her, hugging her tightly.

"It'll be fine, OK?"

Cosima realized that maybe this is what Beth had needed when she found out about Paul – a loving hug and someone telling her she would survive. She buried her face in Sarah's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist, feeling a sense of warmth flood over her.

She felt Sarah move slightly and press her lips to Cosima's temple, calming the last of her nerves. She heard her whisper something about letting her stay the night there, and then she felt another kiss, right on her cheek, before Sarah got off the sofa and asked her if she wanted something to eat.

When Cosima answered with a simple 'Toast', Sarah merely leaned down and bumped their noses together before giving the girl a quick peck on the lips.

An insurance kiss? A promise that things would be alright? Probably. Just Sarah's way of showing it maybe.

"You're fuckin' adorable, you know."

OK, maybe a little more than just a promise of safety.


End file.
